


alim

by coolstarboy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolstarboy/pseuds/coolstarboy
Summary: alistairs lover has a secret to share.





	alim

**Author's Note:**

> alistair and my warden are gay and gross
> 
> note: i refer to my warden as male and with the name alim through the story, but he is female aligned and in the closet during about half of this scene, so alistair refers to him as neria (his birth name) and she/her, he doesnt know dont be mad at him i lov him,

A warm wind blew through the makeshift camp, where the Wardens made their beds. The campfire crackled, surrounded on all sides by tents and bedrolls, and few of the party were still awake. Those who were-- Alistair and the Warden, and Sten, positioned farther away as he watched the woods with scrutiny-- were quiet, the young elven mage leaned against the blonde human, sharing a tender sort of moment.

The Warden-- Alim was his name, although he did not go by it-- shifted in discomfort. He felt his heart rate quicken as he debated whether tonight was the night, the night to expose his secret to the one he loved. He looked down at his chest, feeling sickened by what resided there, and his face scrunched in distaste.

Alistair saw this, and straightened up, causing Alim to do the same. Concern shone in his eyes, his brows furrowed in worry. “Neria?” he asked. Alim forced himself not to flinch at the mention of his old name. “What’s wrong?”

Alim found Alistair’s hand, and entwined their fingers. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he said, with earnest. Alistair straightened up and leaned forward, showing he was listening. Alim blushed and shrank away. “Could we talk in your tent?” he asked, as he began to stand.

Alistair nodded. “Of course we can, anything you need.” He stood and let Alim to the tent, brushing open the flap with his arm to lead him inside. Alim nodded graciously and sat on the tattered old bedroll, before scooting over and making room for Alistair.

“Your bedroll is gross,” the elf stated, wrinkling his nose. Alistair simply laughed.

“Is that what you called me in here to talk about? Because we’ve had this conversation a few times, love, and nothing’s changed yet.” He grinned, as if his concern were gone, but he stared intently into Alim’s eyes, waiting for him to speak.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while,” Alim began hesitantly. He wrung his hands together and looked away from the other man’s eyes. “It’s… Important. I pray this won’t affect us, our relationship, I mean--” 

Alistair interrupted, holding up a hand. “Nothing you could say could affect us,” his tone was sincere. “Absolutely nothing.” He looked up suddenly, as if he were thinking intently. “Unless you’ve, like, murdered a thousand puppies back in the tower. Or you’re a serial killer blood mage. Or you’ve been planning on turning me into a toad and boiling me alive for fun. Or--” 

Alim laughed, his anxiety somewhat relieved. “Shut up, Alistair, you’re so dumb,” he giggled, swatting at his partner’s arm. Alistair laughed back, and they shared a moment of quiet giggling, putting the world on pause.

Alim swallowed and continued again. “Well, I don’t know exactly how to say it, but… My name isn’t Neria.”

Alistair tilted his head, like a confused puppy. “It’s not? Really? Why didn’t you just tell me your real name?” His expression changed, and he looked hurt. “You could’ve trusted me, you know. There’s no reason why you couldn’t just use your real name.”

Alim shook his head. “No, it’s not like that,” he said hesitantly. “I’m… I want to live as a boy. I’m not a girl. I never have been, and I never will be. I was told to be this way since I was born but I hate it, Alistair,” Alim’s eyes brimmed with tears, suddenly, and his voice began to crack. “I don’t know what this means, and I’m not sure, but I talked to Sten about it, because of _course_ Sten knew, somehow.” 

Alim paused to take a deep breath. “He says it’s called Aqun-Athlok,” he said, his words quickening. “It means to be born as one gender but live as another. That’s _me_ , Alistair, and I was so afraid to tell you because I didn’t know if you would still love me if I were a man!” 

Alistair looked taken aback. Alim braced for the worst, fear gripping his heart and all but squeezing the life out of him.

But instead, Alistair cupped Alim’s cheek in his hand and gave him a firm, but soft, kiss. The wind blew again, bringing a warm breeze into the tent, and the lovers’ mouths moved together as if they were two pieces to a puzzle. Alim felt himself melt, but confusion and fear still reigned over his mind. The two pulled away after a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes; Alim’s forest green, rife with confusion and fear and love, and Alistair’s brown, seemingly full of admiration. 

“That’s not something what would ever take me away from you, my love,” he began after a moment. “I don’t care what you identify as, because I love _you_. I love your rude comments, your snark, your undying devotion to give peace to every living soul we pass by,” he smiled, and rest his forehead on Alim’s own, all but closing the gap between the two. “I love you, my darling, more than anyone else in the world. The fact that you’re a man doesn’t change that for me.” 

Alim sobbed out a small laugh, tears rolling down his cheeks, and buried his face in Alistair’s chest. He blubbered out a few thank yous, and Alistair rubbed circles into his back, staying quiet. After a few moments, Alim’s sobs softened into little hiccups, and he straightened, rubbing at his eyes. Alistair wiped a few tears from his lover’s cheeks, smiling in a comforting way. Alim grinned back, sniffling. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both looking nowhere in particular, Alim’s head on Alistair’s shoulder.

After a moment like this, Alistair cleared his throat. Alim looked at him quizzically, and he spoke.

“Sooo… If you don’t mind me asking, since I shouldn’t call you Neria anymore, what should I call you?” He wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist. “Because as much as I enjoy calling you pet names, I don’t think the others could use that same strategy.” He laughed a bit. “Plus, that would be weird in formal situations. ‘Bann Teagan, my honeypots tells me that you’ve asked for our services?’” He mocked. Alim laughed and bopped him on the arm again.

“Well, I have been thinking about this for a long time…” he started. Alistair nodded encouragingly. “I’ve always thought the name Alim suited me. I’ve referred to myself as Alim in my head for a long time.”

Alistair flashed a smile. “Alim it is, then.” He shifted in the bedroll. “Do you want to tell everyone now, or do you want to wait? Or I could do it.”

Alim pondered for a moment, and then stood. “I think we should tell everyone now,” he said. “You and Sten already know, now I just need to tell Leliana and Morrigan.”

Alistair wrinkled his nose. “Careful Morrigan doesn’t do something nasty to you. If she offers to help you pass as a man, decline.”

Alim laughed. “She would do something like that to _you_ , Alistair, not to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> alistair is bi and hes the bi saxophone guy who says hes "just getting bi"


End file.
